Problem: If $a + b = -10$ and $x + y + z = 3$, what is $6z + 6y - 9b + 6x - 9a$ ?
$= -9a - 9b + 6x + 6y + 6z$ $= (-9) \cdot (a + b) + (6) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-9) \cdot (-10) + (6) \cdot (3)$ $= 90 + 18$ $= 108$